Les enfants Potter
by cameliamarion
Summary: Et si Harry avait une sœur et que personne ne le savait et si il devenait amis avec elle. Imaginons qu'ils termines avec deux autres amis à Serpentard et que leur pire ennemis soit un Poufsouffle.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, alors oui c'est cour mais c'est juste le prologue. Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes oubliés ou fautes de frappe bien que ce document aillent été corrigé (merci Ambre de tout mon cœur et je pense de ce qui lisent). Sur ce bonne lecture.

Disclaimer:tout appartient à JK Rowling,enfin sauf l'histoire bien sûr.

* * *

Prologue

Un jeune garçon attendait tout seul devant le mur qui séparait les quai 9 et 10 essayant de comprendre comment on pouvait atteindre le quai 9 3/4. Une famille de rouquin venait de passer mais il n'osait y croire, ils avaient couru vers la barrière et étaient passés. Il vit arriver une famille qui le regarda bizarrement avant qu'une jeune fille ne vienne le voir.

-Pourquoi tu regardes le mur ? Elle est belle ta chouette mais pourquoi tu la mise en cage il me semble que c'est une espèce protégée ? demanda -t-elle

-Hermione, ne pars pas sans nous avoir prévenu ! s'exclama une femme qui ressemblait à la jeune fille.

Une masse de cheveux bruns, et des yeux marron clair, la fille était habillée d'une jupe noire,avec des collants noirs eux aussi ainsi qu'une chemise blanche et un pull avec le blason de Poudlard. Elle allait dans la même école que le jeune garçon.

-Oui maman, désolé mais regarde sa chouette, elle est belle hein?, dit la jeune sorcière avec un sourire afin de ne pas se faire gronder. L'homme arriva avec sa coupe au carré d'un roux auburn et ses yeux marron, il ne ressemblait guère à sa fille, exepté les yeux car la mère les avait vert pomme.

-Oui, ma chérie.

-Excusez moi mais est ce que vous iriez au collège Poudlard? demanda le propriétaire de la chouette poliment

-Oui, toi aussi ? s'enquit la fille

-Oui.

-Alors je comprend mieux pourquoi tu regardes ce mur, personne ne t'as dit qu'il fallait le traverser? questionna-t-elle

-Non j'ai regardé le ticket une fois arriver chez moi, et mes parent sont moldus.

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et toi ?

-Harry Potter. Je pense qu'on devrait se depêcher il est presque onze heure.

-Oui ,maman, papa à Noël.

-A Noël et n'oublie pas de nous écrire ma chérie, dirent ses parents.

Elle prit le bras du Survivant et passa la frontière séparant le monde normale de celui des sorciers. Les deux jeunes sorciers se trouvèrent séparés par la deux trouvèrent une personne à qui tenir compagnie jusqu'à Poudlard.

* * *

Alors suite ou non ? Reviews s'il vous plait ?


	2. La répartition partie 1

Bonjour, donc le deuxième chapitre des enfants Potter plus long ou une bonne partie des personnage sont présentés le deuxième partie au chapitre 3.

Pour le parution se sera dès que ma correctrice aura corrigé le chapitre donc une à deux fois par semaine pendant les vacances je pense à la rentrée bah on verra selon nos emplois du temps

Lalyh: je ne peux pas répondre à ta première question pour la deuxième est bien à vrai dire j'hésite mais je pencherai vers un oui.

Merci à ceux qui lisent et bon chapitre

Merci à Ambre pour sa correction

* * *

Chapitre 2: la répartition

Les élèves venaient d'arriver dans le hall quand une dame se présenta et parla avec présenta l'école et son fonctionnement. Harry regarda toute la salle, il devait être 40 élèves. Quatre groupes s'étaient formés, on voyait clairement les Sang Pur fier de leur sang réunis tous ensemble et discutant des maisons dans lesquelles ils allaient se retrouver, dans la plupart des cas Serpentard ou Serdaigle. Sur les vingt de ce groupe, quatre garçons et deux filles se démarquaient. L'un des garçons avait les cheveux blond platine, les yeux d'un gris aussi pâle que sa peau blanche, il discutait avec un métis au cheveux noir et aux yeux chocolats . Deux autres garçons, un assez petit, pâle avec des cheveux noirs et un grand roux presque sombre riaient avec une fille aux cheveux blond ondulés assez long, et une autre fille brune grande elle aussi. Leurs habits de haute couture et taillés sur mesure où leurs prénoms, respectivement Drago Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Acturus Summers, Daphnée Greengrass et Pansy Parkinson, étaient écrits à la main avec un fils blanc pur. On voyait aussi le groupe des nés-moldu tous réunis dans un coin sans se parler, à stresser. Ils étaient treize: huit filles et cinq garçons,deux étaient rousses, la première d'un roux assez clair presque blond s'appelait Megan Jones, l'autre d'un roux vif, la peau assez bronzée s'appelait Brocklehurst. Mandy et elle discutait avec d'autre nés moldus qu'elles semblaient connaitre: Justin Flinch Fletcher et Morag MacDougal. Les autres regardaient le plafond tout en marmonnant, le troisième groupe de seize personnes contenaient les sang mêlés comme Seamus Finnegean ou les sang pur lumineux comme Susan Bones ou les jumelle Patil.

Le professeur Mcgonagall revint les chercher et les posta au milieu da la grande salle sous le regard avide et impatient des anciens élèves. Deux roux sifflèrent un autre roux qui faisaient partis du quatrième groupe, il s'appelait Ronald Weasley, accompagné par Neville Londubat Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom vous monterez sur l'estrade et le Choix peau vous répartira.

-Abbot Hannah

Une jeune fille brune au cheveux mi- long et aux yeux marrons foncés s'avança et mis le choixpeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci annonça Poufsouffle sans la moindre hésitation.

-Bones Susan

Elle s'avança, ses cheveux bruns cuivrés flottant dans son dos et son visage ainsi que ses yeux bleus étaient marqués par la peur et le stress qu'elle ressentait.

-GRYFFONDOR

-Bott Terry

Un jeune garçon brun lui aussi s'avança on voyait qu'il était né dans le monde des sang pur car il ne laissait aucun sentiment s'échapper, un réflexe que tout bon petit sorcier apprend: ne pas montrer sa peur.

\- SERDAIGLE

-Brocklehurst, Mandy

-SERDAIGLE

-Brown, Lavender

-GRYFFONDOR

-Bulstrode, Milicent

-SERPENTARD

-Corner, Michael

-GRYFFONDOR

-Cornjual, Stephen

-POUSOUFFLE

-Crabbe, Vincent

\- SERPENTARD

-Dawis, Tracy

-SERPENTARD

-Eheulhule, Keven

-SERDAIGLE

-Finch-Fletchley, Justin

-POUFSOUFFLE

-Finnegan, Seamus

-GRYFFONDOR

-Goldstein, Anthony

-SERDAIGLE

-Goyle, Gregory

-SERPENTARD

-Granger, Hermione

-SERPENTARD

Un silence se fit, plus un seul bruit ne provenait de nulle part car Hermione Granger était une née moldue, une née moldue répartie à serpentard, chose qui n'était pas arriver depuis près de cinq cent ans. Le choc se répercuta dans toute la salle alors que l'écho de la maison se répercutait elle aussi sur les murs. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, et même Hermione ne bougeait pas du tabouret. Puis le professeur Chourave applaudit et le temps sembla repartir, la directrice adjointe lui fit signe de rejoindre sa table ou Hermione se mit le plus loin possible des deux garçons de son année, et au début des deux filles mais celles-ci vinrent s'installer.

 _ **FLash back Pdv Hermione**_

 _ **J'entendis mon nom, je me levai donc après un regard pour Neville et Harry les deux sorciers que j'avais rencontré,la directrice des Gryffondor me mis le chapeau magique sur la tête. Soudain j'entendis une voie dans ma tête.**_

 _ **-Bonjour jeune Hermione,ah tu as un esprit très complexe, un courage à toute épreuve, l'envie d'apprendre tout comme celle de faire tes preuves et une loyauté extraordinaire pour les amis que tu te feras,hum ... oui très compliqué, voyons voir le courage oui ...mais tu ne sembles pas avoir le goût de l'expédition non préparé, non réfléchie, on enlève donc Gryffondor... Hum tu n'as vraiment aucune idée d'une maison ou tu veux aller... Hum une tu sauras accepter, bien tu as de l'ambition, beaucoup d'ambition.. Oui j'ai décidé se sera**_

 _ **-SERPENTARD**_

 _ **Choquée je ne bougeai pas, la seule maison que je me savais interdite de part mon sang était Serpentard qu'y n'acceptait que les sang pur et certains mais alors assez peu de sang mêlé,que deux nés moldus y avait été réparti et si un avait fini Langue de Plomb l'autre avait finie tué au XI ème siècle. Je frissonnai dans la salle, tout le monde me regardait choqué même les professeurs. Je compris rapidement que j'avais deux choix: refuser cette répartition au risque que le choixpeau refuse mes arguments m'expulsant obligatoirement de Poudlard ou aller affronter les sang pur de Serpentard. Au moment où je me décidai de prendre la seconde option, j'entendis des applaudissements derrière moi, je me retournai et vis une femme toute en rondeur, le visage rond et sympathique et je perçus ensuite le mouvement de main du professeur Mcgonagall m'indiquant la table des Serpentard. Je me levai, descendit de l'estrade, et allai me mettre tout au bout de la table comptant bien éviter le plus possible les autres Serpentard tant que je n'aurai pas de repère et une idée du caractère des personnes de ma maison. J'allai reposer mon regard sur le choixpeau lorsque les deux filles réparties dans ma maison ne viennent me voir.**_

 _ **-Boujour je m'appelle Tracy Dawis et, et elle c'est Milicent Bullsrode,me dit l'une d'elle.**_

 _ **Son visage pâle et ses yeux verts clairs semblaient jugés ma réaction, des cheveux bruns clairs venaient touchés son bras qui m'indiquait l'autre fille que je regardai. Un visage inexpressif mais les trait aristocratiques mêlés à des yeux d'un marron légèrement pailleté de vert et à des cheveux blond vénitien.**_

 _ **\- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, leur répondis-je.**_

 _ **-Bienvenue à Serpentard,déclara Tracy, et dans le monde sorcier.**_

 _ **Fin Flash Black**_

-Greengrass, Amelaie

-SERPENTARD

Elle partit s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione et se présenta à elle, les filles se turent après s'être dit bonjour sous le regard noir du professeur Mcgonagall.

-Hopkins, Wayne

-POUFSOUFFLE

-Jones, Megan

-POUFSOUFFLE

-Le, Su

-SERDAIGLE

-Londubat, Neville

-SERPENTARD

Encore une fois un silence se fit, tout ceux connaissant Neville ne pouvait le croire, pourtant les Serpentard applaudirent et Hermione en particulier, contente de retrouver un visage connu.

 _ **Pdv Neville**_

 _ **J'allai vers le Choixpeau stressé de savoir dans quelle maison je serais. Le chapeau me tomba sur les yeux, coupant la salle de ma vue et de mon ouïe.**_

 _ **-Hum... Le jeune héritier Londubat, tu as beaucoup de qualité et je vois que tu aurais ta place à Poufsouffle mais ce n'est pas là que je t'enverrai, tu ne t'épanouiras pas. Hum... oui jeune Neville ?**_

 _ **-Pas à Gryffondor,soufflais-je le plus bas possible.**_

 _ **-Eh pourquoi donc?**_

 _ **-Parce que mon père y est allé et que ma grand mère n'arrête pas de me comparer à lui.**_

 _ **-Hum... tu veux donc que ta grand mère te remarque toi? Bien dans ce cas il n'y a qu'une maison qui te correspondra.**_

 _ **-Serpentard**_

 _ **Je me levai et allai m'asseoir à côté d'Hermione et en face de la jeune Dawis qui habitait dans la même rue que moi.**_

 _ **Fin du Flash back**_

-MacDougal, Morag

\- POUFSOUFFLE

-Malfoy, Drago

 _ **PDV Drago**_

 _ **je me levai de mon siège et allai vers le choixpeau, je stressai, pourtant je savais que le chapeau allait me mettre à serpentard comme tous bon malfoy.**_

 _ **"Tiens tiens l'héritier Malfoy aussi orgueilleux que son père apparemment, bon alors ou vais -je te mettre, hum beaucoup d'intelligence , de l'ambition aussi et de la loyauté... Hum ou puis- je te mettre ? Une petite préférence ? Ah oui Serpentard comme ton père. Très bien je sais ou tu vas aller... Bonne chance jeune homme.**_

* * *

 _Alors des reviews ? Et ou pensez-vous que va aller Drago?_


	3. L a réparttion partie 2

Bonjour, bon bah comme ma correctrice est partit en vacances je poste quand même et deux chapitres donc voilà. Bon désolé pour les fautes et toutes

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3: la répartition partie 2

- _ **POUFSOUFFLE**_

 _ **Je resta un instant interdit le choixpeau venait de mettre avec les blaireaux !**_

 _ **"Oui jeune Drago, mais à toi de découvrir pourquoi, une piste le cousin de ta mère..."**_

 _ **Le professeur Mcgonagall m'enjoint d'aller à ma table, je remarque que les filles de Serpentard se sont rapprocher de Granger et ne semble même pas être désolé pour moi.**_

 _ **-Bonjour je suis Justin Flint-Fletcher, s'écria un garçon à côté de moi.**_

 _ **-Jamais entendus parler. Moi c'est Drago Malfoy, me présentais-je, tu es né-moldu ?**_

 _ **-Oui et toi ?**_

 _ **-Non je suis un sang pur.**_

 _ **-Ernie Macmillan se présenta le garçon qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de nous. Je suis sang mêlé mais élevé dans le monde moldu par ma mère alors que mon frère a été élevé par mon père du côté sorcier...**_

 _ **Fin PDV Drago**_

Un tollé, voilà ce qui venait de ce passer pour la troisième fois de la soirée, une née-moldue à Serpentard, Neville Londubat qui suit lui aussi à Serpentard et enfin Malfoy à Poufsouffle. Aucune personne ne connaissant Neville ou Drago n'aurait mis les deux là mais plutôt inversé et ceux qui ne connaissait aucun des deux mais la réputation des Malfoy sont aussi choqué que le reste de la salle, enfaite seuls les nés-moldus de première année n'était pas choqué. Chez les professeur l'émoi avait scotché la plupart des mâchoire à la table, tous se demandais ce qui risquait de se passer encore.

Le professeur Magonagall continua alors la liste.

-Midwidgeon, Eloise

-POUFSOUFFLE

-Moon, Alexandra

-SERPENTARD

-Nott, Theodore

-SERPENTARD

-Parkinson, Pansy

-SERPENTARD

-Patil, Padma

-SERDAIGLE

-Patil, Parvati

-GRYFFONDOR

-Perks, Sally-Anne

-SERDAIGLE

-Potter, Harry

-Serpentard

Et voilà alors que les bouches venait juste de retrouver leurs places elle retombèrent, bon allez d'accord le Survivant est à Serpentard ça passe tout seul ? Oui TOUT SEUL c'était à dire sans surprise avant, sans exception. Mais ce qui surpris tout le monde se fut le sourire éclatant du jeune garçon quand il se leva pour s'installer à côté de Neville et Hermione. La salle sembla alors enfin percé le silence.

-QUOI ? Harry Potter et à serpentard ?

La voix venait des gryffondor qui regardait l'héritier Potter ébahis

-Oui et je peux savoir en quoi ça vous dérange ? demanda le choixpeau

L'élève ne répondis rien et le professeur repris sa répartition

 **Flash back Pdv Harry**

 **J' entend mon nom, je m'avance en priant pour que on ne voient pas mes genoux trembler. J' entend des voix demander si c'était vraiment moi, c'est vrai que le monde sorcier s'attendait au portrait craché de mon père mais non j'ai les cheveux courts mais lisse grâce à un shampoing que Tant Pétunia m'achètent et du gel en petit quantité pas comme Malfoy celui là il s'en met de partout c'est juste immonde et collant. Il s'attendaient aussi à des lunettes mais mon cousin avait pleuré jusqu'à ce que mon oncle m'achète une paire de lentille de contact, de plus j'avais les traits du visage de ma mère et non de mon père et bien que petit pour mon âge je n'avais pas l'air d'un enfant de huit ans comme le disent les livres qui parlent de moi. De plus j'avais des vêtement chers et couteux. Le choixpeau me tomba devant les yeux.**

 **"Bonjour jeune Potter, hum tu es très intéressant dis moi, je vois du courage, de la curiosité de l'envie d'apprendre et de l'ambition. Tu es aussi loyal, voilà un être bien complexe... Hum ... Commençons par Gryffondor, oui du courage mais aussi beaucoup de réflexion donc non, ensuite Poufsouffle non ben sûr que non beaucoup trop d'ambition pour cela donc il reste Serdaigle et Serpentard.**

- _ **SERPENTARD**_

 _ **Je souris en voyant les autres Serpentard m'applaudirent , je ne lève même pas la tête lorsque je vois qu'un Gryffondor proteste de ma répartition, je suis bien trop occupé à me présenter aux autre serpentard de mon année en attendant que la sous directrice reprenne sa répartition, je souris encore plus en reconnaissant Hermione qui me sourit elle aussi.**_

 _ **FIN PDV HARRY**_

-Thomas, Dean

-GRYFFONDOR

-Turpin, Lisa

-SERDAIGLE

-Smith, Zacharius

-GRYFFONDOR

-Summers, Acturus

-GRYFFONDOR

-Weasley, Ronald

-SERPENTARD

 _ **PDV RON**_

 _ **Je me mis à marcher tel un automate vers le choixpeau, une impression bizarre dans le ventre je m'assis sur le tabouret.**_

 _ **"Tiens un Weasley je dois en répartir tout les ans je pense, enfin bref Gryffon... non pas Gryffondor tu ne t'épanouira pas la bas, tu es loyal mais aussi ambitieux tu ne veux pas être juste le sixième garçon et l'avant dernier d'une famille, tu veux aussi avoir un poids politique dans le futur ainsi que redorer le blasons de ta famille et tu es prêt à tous pour cela. J'ai décidé**_

 _ **-SERPENTARD**_

 _ **Encore choqué je me leva et alla m'asseoir à côté de Harry, qui me souris et me présenta aux autres serpents lorsque je me retourna vers la table gryffondor, je vis Percy me jeter un regard courroucé mais les jumeaux me sourire comme si ils savais que je viendrais là et je me sentis étonnamment réconforter avec Ginny Fred et Georges on avait toujours tous faits ensemble et il m'avait manqués pendant deux ans je pensa à ma sœur seule à la maison pour cette année. Je souris alors aux jumeaux mais aussi aux serpentard et après avoir salué Blaise Zabini qui vient nous rejoindre, on mangea tout en riant tous ensemble, les serpents ne sont pas tous venimeux finalement.**_

 _ **Fin PDV Ron**_

Et voilà encore un choc non mais c'est vraiment une répartition de merde pensa le professeur Rogue, pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'a moi.

Bref la salle était encore pleine de silence, sauf le dernier élève de première année qui commençais franchement à en avoir marre de rester planter là.

-Vous pouvez peut-être me répartir, non pas que je n'aimes pas être debout mais ça fait quand même deux heures !

-Oui bien sûr, Zabini Blaise

-Serpentard

* * *

Des reviews s'il vous plait ?


	4. Salle commune, dortoir et règle

Donc voilà le troisième , merci de lire et de commenter.

* * *

Chapitre 4: salle commune, dortoir et règle de Serpentard

Tous les élèves de première année Serpentard, suivirent leurs préfets de cinquième année qui les mena jusqu'à un tableau représentant un serpent et un homme au-dessus d'un chaudron.

-Bien, le bonjour, jeunes damoiseaux et demoiselles, je me présente Salazar Augustus Serpentard, le fondateur de cette maison et voici Slissésssa, mon serpent, le mot de passe s'il vous plait?

\- Ambroisie, retenez le mot de passe il change toute les semaines, il sera communiqué par un préfet le dimanche soir et se valide le lundi matin 5 heures, dit la préfète.

Le tableau bascula nous donnant l'accès à un escalier qui menait à une magnifique salle commune, avec des meubles en ébène recouvert de velours vert émeraude, des coussins argentés reposaient dessus, un mur entier était caché par sept bibliothèques en ébène, des livres semblaient aussi vieux que la salle, les deux autres murs étaient transparents et on voyait d'un côté le lac et de l'autre le parc et la forêt interdite. Le dernier mur était argenté avec de nombreux tableaux, certains de paysage, généralement du parc, du lac ou même du château, d'autres de natures mortes ou simplement de portraits sorciers. Le sol était une moquette vert foncé. Il y avait aussi deux cheminée devant les fauteuils et canapés où ronflait un feu, des tables de travail rassemblé dans un coin, il y avait sept groupe de tables, un pour chacune des année nous apprit le préfet, on garde le même pendant les sept année que nous passions ici, les autres élèves était assis à ces tables de travail et semblaient attendre, les deux cinquième année amenèrent les premières années devant quatre tables vides, puis partirent vers un autre groupe de pièce faisait un peu plus de cent mètre carré. Les nouveau élèves s'assirent et attendirent en silence comme les autres, soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et laissa entré un homme grand, aux long cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs, celui-ci se posta devant les tables.

-Bonjour, je suis le professeur Rogue, votre directeur de maison et professeur de Potion, bienvenue dans la maison serpentard aux premières année et bon retour aux autres années. Bien la maison serpentard est la plus isolée des quatre, les gryffondor vont se faire un devoir de vous prendre comme cible sur le prétexte que vous appartenez à cette maison et pour prouver leur courage et qu'ils sont les gentils qui doivent sauvez le monde sorcier, les poufsouffle parce qu'ils auront peur à cause de notre réputation, seuls les serdaigle ne nous mettent pas trop de côté. Pour lutter la maison serpentard protègent tous ses membres si un est attaqué c'est toute la pouvez bien sur avoir des différents mais ici dans cette salle commune et dehors les différents ne compte en aucun cas! Bien maintenant les septièmes et sixièmes année donnent des cours de soutien le samedi de 13 h à 15 h, je viens faire des cours d'occlumencie le dimanche de 16h à 18h, les deux sont obligatoire jusqu'à ce que je le dise est ce clair ?

-Oui Professeur, scandèrent les plus jeunes

-Bien, je laisse les préfet faire le reste, je suis à mon bureau de 17h à 22h en cas de problème, sinon demandé aux préfets de venir me chercher.

Et il partit. Un septième année se leva et alla se mettre devant les premières année.

\- Vous êtes nombreux et se sera votre force, il y avait longtemps que la maison serpentard n'avait pas eu un si grand nombre de premières années, je vais donc venir avec les garçons afin d'agrandir les chambres jusqu'à demain ou de nouveaux dortoirs seront installer, ma collègue Octavia Summers va aller avec les filles.

-Djimmy tu as oublié de te présenter, lui signala sa dite collègue.

-Ah, oui , je suis Djimmy Macdougal. Tu aurais pu le faire !

-Je ne m'appelle pas Djimmy !

-On peut monter ? demanda Amelai Greengrass tandis que les deux préfets se disputaient.

-Je crois qu'on va vous accompagné, je suis George Fox et voici ma sœur jumelle Gwendoline, on est préfet de sixième année. Allez venez ces deux là en on pour au moins pour deux heures, ça fait six que on les supports, ils sortent ensemble mais n'arrivent pas à s'entendre sur leurs devoirs de préfet, soupira George.

Les garçons suivirent George vers le mur d'où on voyait le lac tandis que les filles allaient du côté parc.

\- Pour aller dans les dortoirs des garçons il faut un mot de passe il ne change qu'à la rentré, cette année c'est Aléa jecta est.

Le mur s'ouvrit sur l'œil surpris des premières années des escaliers apparurent et le préfet les mena au troisième étage, et les laissa là descendant lui au premier. Il y avait deux dortoirs de deux personnes. Les garçons se regardèrent Ronald, Neville et Harry se mirent ensemble de même que Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.

-Bon on fait comment, parce que d'après George, on est pas près de l'avoir notre troisième dortoir.

-Oui, mais j'ai une idée, pour les faire aller plus vite, souris Harry

-Ah oui et laquelle? s'exclama Blaise sarcastique, le Survivant se pointe et tout lui doit être du !

-Non, j'avais sapé ça en plus, non, non c'est même un technique totalement sorcière.

-C'est à dire Potter, j'aimerai dormir moi, dit Nott

\- On fait un scandale.

-Quoi mais il y a quoi de magique la dedans?

-Un scandale à la sang pur bien sûr, souris Neville, c'est à dire qu'on va vers eux et qu'on leur fait savoir qu'on aimerai dormir sans un seul bruit, par contre Harry va falloir nous suivre.

-Je sais comment faire, ma tante à contacter un sorcier qui me donne des cours d'étiquette et autre depuis mes cinq ans.

-Qui ? demanda étonné Blaise

-Un français, Victor Demortage

\- Connais pas.

-Il est français Blaise, soupira Théodore, eh bien tu deviens intéressant Potter, je m'appelles Théodore mais appelle moi Théo. Et voici Blaise.

\- Je suis Harry, voici Ron et Neville.

-Vincent et moi c'est Greg.

Tous les garçons se sourirent et sortir de leur étage pour rejoindre la salle commune, comme l'avais dit George, ils étaient encore entrain de s'engueuler.

Les garçons furent bientôt rejoins par les filles, ils allèrent tous les onze devant les deux préfets.

-On...

-Voudrait...

-Pouvoir ...

-Dormir...

-Dans...

-Un...

-Lit...

-Avant ...

-Demain...

-Même...

-MAINTENANT, hurla pour finir Blaise

Les deux préfets avaient tourné la tête à chaque fois qu'un des première année parlait, les regardant étonné alors que les dits premières années affichait un visage tout ce qu'il y avait de plus noble mais aussi de contrariété. Ils rirent puis Djimmy emmena les garçons dans leur dortoirs avant d'agrandir un dortoir et d'y rajouté trois lits. Enfin les malles arrivèrent, les garçons purent allés dormir.

-Debout!

-Hum, fit Blaise

-Quoi maman? demanda Théo

-Trop tôt Pypla, grogna Neville

-Dormir...,soupira Ron

-Bonjour Djimmy, comment vas-tu ? questionna Harry en sortant de la douche habillé avec son uniforme.

-Ah un lève-tôt,très bien et toi Harry ?

-Bien,dis moi qu'est-ce-qui est prévu pour les marmottes ?

-Les marmottes ?

-Oui se sont des animaux des montagnes très mignons mais qui dorment longtemps et souvent,rirt Harry

-Ah d'accord moldu je suppose ? Oui, enfin bref, une douche glacée saveur épluchure.

-Tu sais mettre des saveurs ? Trop la classe !

-Oui, je te conseille de te mettre à l'abri,genre dans la salle commune.

-Ouais, bonne chance Djimmy?

-OUI, cria-t-il avant de lancer son sort et de se carapater suivi par Harry et poursuivit par des hurlements et des menace de mort non adressé a une personne.

-Ouf... Je trouve toujours ça drôle et le mieux c'est de pouvoir le faire à chaque fois jusqu'à ce que vous vous habituiez à l'horaire.

-Je le sens bien dis-moi, c'est quoi l'horaire? demanda Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait dans un canapé.

-L'heure de lever est 6h, pour aller manger 7h, les premier cours 7h45 devant la porte et la bibliothèque à 17h30, dit Octavia ça fait partie des dix règles d'argent, il y aussi les cinq règle d'émeraude. Ah voilà les filles et les garçons.

-Bonjour, tous le monde,bon alors dix sept , vous êtes rapide ça va, commenta Djimmy.

-Tu..

-Es..

-Un..

-Crétin..

-On..

-Vas..

-Te..

-Tuer, je sais, je sais, bon on a d'autre chose à faire que de recevoir des menaces de mort, donc Octavia va vous expliquer les dix règles d'argent.

-Bonjour, les garçons, donc à serpentard nous avons quinze règle, Djimmy vient de parler des dix règles d'argent, règle 1: suivre l'horaire, règle 2 : avoir au moins A à tous ses devoirs, règle 3: toujours se soutenir, règle 4: aborder un visage neutre en dehors de serpentard, règle 5: ne jamais répondre aux provocations, règle 6: toujours être aimable avec les adultes, règle 7: ne jamais se faire prendre quand on enfreint le règlement, règle 8: ne jamais trahir sa maison, règle 9: ne pas faire confiance au directeur, et enfin règle 10 :ne jamais contesté une autorité. Des questions?

-Toujours se soutenir et ne pas trahir sa maison c'est pas pareil? demanda Harry

-Non, on peut par exemple pourrai sans la règle 3, laisser un serpentard seul face à un professeur ce n'est pas trahir sa maison, par contre tu ne le soutien pas .

-Ah d'accord, dit Blaise tandis qu' Harry hochait la tête et les horaires c'est quoi ?

\- Lever 6h, manger 7h, devant la porte de son premier cours 7h45, repas du midi 12h15, bibliothèque 17h15 tous les jours sauf le dimanche ou on a cours d'occlumencie, repas du soir à 19h et dormir à 21h30 pour vous. D'autres questions ?

-Comment on fait pour ne pas faire confiance au directeur et ne pas contesté son autorité ? questionna Hermione

\- Vous ne lui faites pas confiance en n'allant jamais dans son bureau seul, ou ne discuté seul avec lui, comme vous êtes mineur vous avez parfaitement le droit de demander un de vos tuteur ou si il est indisponible ou moldu de demander le professeur Rogue ou un tuteur magique désigné par vos parents. Comme cela vous êtes sur de ne pas contester son autorité vu que c'est inscrit dans les lois mais la personne qui vous accompagne peut le faire. Maintenant, rajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'aucune autre question ne serai posée, Djimmy a vous dire les règles d'émeraudes, si celle d'argent dictent notre attitude en dehors de ses murs, ceux d'émeraude dictent celle ici et celle à table.

-Les règles d'émeraude sont au nombre de cinq, trois pour ici et deux à table. Règle 1: On discute des problèmes devant un préfet ou un plus âgé afin qu'il arbitre le problème te empêche les conflits, règle 2: pas de masque ici, règle 3: on ne rentre dans les dortoir que après avoir fini ses devoirs.Règle 4: on manges correctement, règle 5: on attend tout le monde avant de partir manger ou aller en aujourd'hui on vous à lever à 5h30 pour avoir le temps de tout vous expliquer il est 6h 15, sur vos tables de travail se trouve des livres de potion, métamorphose et défense contre les forces du mal, potion car un serpentard se doit d'avoir les meilleurs notes dans cette matière, la métamorphose parce que le professeur Mcgonagall nous aime pas et nous saques et défense contre les force du mal pour vous maintenir à un niveau correct que vous n'atteindrez pas en cours avec le professeur vous conseille donc de lire un livre en attendant 6h 50 pour aller manger

* * *

Des reviews ?


	5. Note de l'auteur

J efais une pause jusqu'à la rentrée afin de faire plusieurs chapitres afin de pouvoir publier quand même car avec la rentrée en première je risque d'être un peu débordé. Je vous promet que je n'arrête pas. Merci de lire


End file.
